


Candy Bars and Bad Boys

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Dean x ReaderWord Count: 1,025My awesome beta: @raspberrymamaA/N: This was written for @impala-dreamer. I was your secret valentine. Happy Valentine’s Day hun. :D Hope you like it.  Fluff





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/157242377513/candy-bars-and-bad-boys)

 

“Goddamn it. Fuck you, you stupid machine!” You spat at it.

 

You had no luck today. The first vending machine ate all your quarters. Then, you had to supplicate yourself to some ass for change for a five. And when you do get change, the machine refused to give you the candy bar you really want. You saw it right there, stuck hopelessly against the glass taunting you. You ended up kicking the stupid machine hoping that somehow you’d get the bar. But so far, all you got was strange looks from passersby.

 

All Dean saw was an attractive woman struggling with a machine and being the chivalrous gentleman he was, he decided to step in and help. Dean shook the machine hard making a Twix fall along with two bags of chips.

 

“Wow, how very gallant of you and my are you strong.”

 

“You have no idea.” He whispered to you, a smirk on his face as he looked you up and down.

 

“Well, now I have a different problem.” You stated in a playful tone, licking your lips.

 

“Hmm?” Dean responded, his gaze drawn to your lips.

 

“Yeah, I have all these things to eat and only one mouth. Any thoughts? Want to help me eat them?” You held up the snacks shrugging your shoulders.

 

Dean’s smirk grew exponentially. He closed and opened his mouth a bunch of times, not sure what exactly to say.

 

“Dean, come on,“ Sam yelled.

 

Dean looked at Sam motioning to give him a minute. Dean turned back around to you with an apologetic look on his face. You stopped him from leaving by grabbing his arm.

 

“Wait a minute. Dean? Green eyes. Flirty. Has a brother who I’m guessing is Sam? You’re on a job aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I am,” Dean said hesitantly, not sure where this was going.

 

“Any relation to John and Mary Winchester?”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “How do you know them? The confusion and nervousness present in his voice.

 

“You are Dean Winchester! Oh shit, you guys are on a case, my case may I add. Hey, I’m happy to share. The more the merrier with a werewolf case. I was just getting food and steeling myself for the coroner.”

 

“You’re a hunter?” The incredulity obvious in his voice.

 

“Since I was a kid.”

 

“You’re too hot to be a hunter.”

 

“And you’re too cocky to get the job done. You’re spending way too much time flirting. Stop selling me and start showing me what you can do.”

 

“Dean! Come on.” Sam called out.

 

With a bounce in your step, you walked over to Sam, shaking out your hair and pushing up your breasts. You wiggled your eyebrows at Dean. “Trust me. You need me there. The coroner is a hound. He won’t answer your questions without yours truly being in the room.”

 

You stood next to Dean while the boys talked to the coroner and took point. The coroner, as predicted, only looked at you and your chest when answering questions.

 

Dean tensed and balled his hands into fists at the coroner’s continued gaze. You in turn, subtly took your hand and slowly lifted up the back of Dean’s shirt, your hand caressing his skin. The simple gesture made Dean calm down. You were into him, not the coroner and the gesture itself was soothing. There was no need for anger or jealousy.

 

When the meeting was over, Sam made a point to thank you for stepping in. He expected you to leave and they’d continue on with the case, but you weren’t leaving. You walked into a case with the Winchesters. That was like every hunter’s dream. You ran ahead so they couldn’t stop you and ran to the Impala, gliding your hand over every inch of the amazing car.

 

“I heard you guys were driving this but wow, it’s incredible. You keep her looking so amazing.”

 

“You like old cars?” Dean inquired curiously.

 

“I love old cars. I sometimes worked at my dad’s garage, when he wasn’t hunting, that is. And I love “Fast and Furious”.”

 

“Who’s your dad?”

 

“Oh sorry I never introduced myself. I’m Y/N L/N.”

 

“Oh yes the L/N’s. My father talked about your family.”

 

“It seems we’re both famous.”

 

Sam tried to get in to sit by Dean but Dean shook his head and pointed to you. Sam let out a long sigh, rolling his eyes. Dean wiggled his eyebrows at you before you all got into the car.

 

Dean was about to put on an AC/DC song on when you stopped him. “If you like rock do you have, “Enter Sandman” by Metallica by any chance? That’s my favorite song!”

 

“I do actually.”

 

“You’re letting the passenger choose the music? You don’t even let me choose!”

 

“It’s not my fault you like sucky music.”

 

“Sam’s right, though. Driver chooses the music. It’s only fair.”

 

“It’s OK, really Y/N. “Enter Sandman” on Metallica’s fifth album, it is.”

 

Dean’s hand came down on your thigh. He didn’t even realize it was there until he heard your breath hitch. He turned to you and his eyes darkened. You looked at him and bit your lip. Keeping eye contact with you, his hand continued to creep up your thigh and under your skirt. He watched you, closely drinking in your reaction. Your eyes closed and you arched your back against the leather seat. Pleased with your reaction so far, his fingers ghosted over your panty covered core. Deam was effortlessly teasing you with Sam here in the backseat. Your breath was ragged, mind lost in lust. When Dean’s hand lightly touched your clit, you let out a very soft whimper as you bucked your hips trying to urge him to press down harder against the fabric. His smirk got even bigger. He slowly shook his head at you.

 

“Patience, sweetheart. Where are you staying?”

 

“Wherever you are.”

 

“Good girl.” Dean whispered in your ear.

 

Sam cleared his throat.

 

“Don’t worry Sammy, we’ll get two separate rooms.”

 

What a night it was going to be. The first of many, because you were never leaving Dean’s side.


End file.
